Difference of Opinion
by Iris Kane
Summary: It was a time of new beginnings. And that's exactly what Simba's son ,Kion, leader of The Lion Guard was looking forward to. Kion is betrothed to Tiifu, a young lioness, but that isn't exactly what he wants. Which leads argument with his father, about love, responsibility, and tradition. KionxFuli. Post Simba's Pride; TLG


It had been many months since the Outsiders had joined Simba's pride, and while many had integrated seamlessly many still struggled to find their place like Kovu's (Kiara's mate) half-sister Vitani, who spent most of her time skulking around the outcroppings behind Pride Rock.

Kion, Simba's second born son, had watched these proceedings silently, even now, he and his friends, Baste, a hippo, Bunga, a honey badger, Ono, an egret and Fuli, a King cheetah had kept an eye on everything making sure there was no trouble. Even through it all, Kion wondered about Fuli, over the past few years their friendship had changed and shifted and they had become something more, though neither of them had mentioned it. Even Bunga had kept his mouth shut.

It was then Kion came to a decision, something he was sure would add another ripple to the fragile peace that had descended over the Pride Lands.

That was another problem Kion had to deal with, his mother and father had informed he would take Kiara's friend Tiifu as his betrothed, as his father had done with his mother, but that was the last thing on Kion's mind. He wanted to introduce the idea to his parents of taking Fuli as his mate, but that was easier said than done.

This had all begun a conversation which snowballed into something far beyond Kion's control.

"I you sure you want to ask Simba about Fuli?" Bunga asked one afternoon as the two best friends made their way back towards Pride Rock. "I mean, don't you already have a mate?"

"I like Tiifu, I really do," Kion replied honestly, "but I love Fuli."

"Okay," Bunga replied airily, "it's your funeral… No offense, but your dad can be a bit… Temperamental."

Kion chuckled uneasily.

"Yeah… That's what I'm afraid of."

Kion intended on taking his father aside when he returned home, but that's not who he met first. Unfortunately, it was Kiara and Tiifu who met him, the young lionesses each giving him identical glares.

"What?" Kion questioned, returning the glares full measure.

"We heard what you said," Kiara stated, "about refusing the betrothal… Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy." Kiara glanced at her friend, who looked somewhere between crying and clawing Kion's eyes out.

"What," Kion said again, "you got around it, and you're dad's heir; what about Kovu?"

Kiara glared, her amber eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare bring Kovu into this!"

Before Kion could reply however a voice stopped them.

"Kion! Kiara! What's going on?" Kion turned to see his father coming out of the den.

"Dad, he's refusing your betrothal;" Kiara said promptly, "there's someone else."

Simba rounded on his son.

"Kion? Is this true?

Kion only nodded, at the moment he couldn't speak.

"Who?" Simba demanded.

"Fuli." Kion mumbled, his eyes now downcast.

"FULI!" Kion could hear the anger, incredulity and surprise in his father's voice. "What are you thinking Kion, you need to take a lioness; someone you can produce heirs with, not…"

"I'm not your heir!" Kion shot back, taking a step closer to his father, "I don't need to produce cubs."

"If something happens to Kiara you do." Simba responded flatly.

"So it's all about blood to you?" Kion demanded, "I can't have someone I love?"

Just then a soft voice interrupted them.

"Kion… Ono wanted us to check on those…"

Kion turned to see Fuli standing there, upon taking in the scene she instantly looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "am I interrupting something?" She glanced at Simba. "I'm sorry Your Majesty." Her slender legs sank into a bow.

Simba sighed. "It's alright Fuli, Kion will return to his duties shortly."

"I'm not finished!" Kion shouted.

"For now you are!" His father said in a tone of voice that said he was done talking, "you are taking Tiifu as a mate, and that's final!"

"Then I'm leaving," Kion shouted back. "I thought the ceremony we had months ago meant something, a new beginning!"

Simba paused, apparently thinking. Then he returned to stand in front of his younger son.

"There are times for changes, but there are also times when observing tradition is necessary. Pride betrothals are part of that tradition."

"Maybe it's time for traditions to change." Kion said tightly, his jaw set. For a while there was silence where the only sound was of heavy breathing and and sniffles from Tiifu, a stony look from Kiara and the rustle of the grass as Fuli waited nearby.

Finally Kion turned, his tone still tight.

"Come on, Fuli."

"What was that all about?" Fuli asked.

"Nothing." Kion mumbled, not looking at her.

"Didn't seem like nothing." Fuli said quietly, "What the matter, Kion? You usually don't fight with your dad."

Kion sighed realizing he would have to tell her sooner or later.

"I'll tell you later. What did Ono see?"

Sometime later, after rescuing two wildebeest calves from the gorge and escorting them home, the small group returned to Pride Rock. Kion turned to his other friends.

"Could you guys excuse Fuli and I for a few minutes?"

Hearing the seriousness in his tone Ono and Baste backed off, but Bunga was still smirking as Baste ushered him away.

"Come on, little B, let's give Kion and Fuli some privacy."

Once they were alone, Kion led Fuli to the small cave behind Pride Rock the Guard used as headquarters. Even Rafiki was absent, for which Kion was grateful.

"What is it, Kion?" Fuli asked, her warm brown eyes were now filled with concern.

"You know that argument I had with my dad this afternoon?"

"The one I awkwardly walked into? Yeah."

"Yeah…"

"Well it was kind of about… You."

Fuli blinked in surprise.

"Me? What about me? What could I have to do with your…" She stumbled over the word "betrothal".

"Everything." Kion said softly. "I love you Fuli, and I want you to be my mate."

At first, Fuli looks surprised and then her expression warmed.

"I'd like that."

Softly, their noses touched, then Kion nuzzled her and as Fuli nestled her head into his shoulder, she began to purr, softly at first then more loudly. As her body began to vibrate, Kion smiled as he joined her, his tongue smoothing over one particular spot behind her ear.

Finally Fuli spoke.

"What about Simba?"

"If Kiara can change the pride with her mate, I can too." Kion replied as he nuzzled her again.


End file.
